Inkblots
by UnNaMeAbLeNeSs9700
Summary: A collection of not so short stories detailing the early lives of our favorite fire-eater and those close to him; how young Dustfinger and the Black Prince's parents died and how they came to be in the Barn Owl's care, how Roxane met Dustfinger, how Dustfinger got his scars, and even the births of his two daughters.
1. The Story of Dustfinger's Birth

_**A/N:**_ Hello! So, this particular Inkblots story details the birth of Dustfinger and thus primarily stars new characters. To avoid confusion, we'all explain these characters here.

Luca and Elettra/Lettie are Dustfinger's parents; Luca being a juggler with the strolling players. Juliana and Rowan, who you'll meet later on in the chapter, are the Black Prince's parents. They'll be heavily featured in the next few stories as we play through the early lives of Dustfinger and the Prince and may be mentioned or referred to later on in other stories. Another character that will show up in later stories is Marco, a personal friend of both boy's parents.

This is in no way cannon and we only own Marco, Luca, Lettie, Juliana, and Rowan. All other characters belong to Cornelia Funke.

Also, writing updates and a few little extras can be found on our Twitter and Instagram pages! :) Links for those can be found on our profile page.

 ** _The Dawn After the Fading Light_**

 _ **(The story of Dustfinger's birth)**_

"Luc, my love," came the soft voice of Luca's wife. Even through sleep, he could hear the way she had to struggle to get the words out as she wrapped her thin fingers around his hand. Adrenaline coursed through his veins before he even had a chance to open his eyes and he woke with a start, jumping up to turn and face her.

"The baby?" he breathed as he sat up, taking in the pain in her expression. He brushed his hair out of his face with his free hand as panic rose up in him. There was no midwife with them. With the threat of the gallows hanging over the strolling players' heads, he and Lettie could not stay in one place for very long and no midwife was willing to drop everything to travel along with a strolling player and his wife, but one had taught him how to deliver the child should they be too far away from a village to get there, as they were now. Both of them had thought they had a bit more time to get there.

Elettra didn't respond at first, taking a shaky breath as the pain in her expression subsided for a moment only to quickly return barely a moment later. A small moan escaped her lips as she tightened her grip on his hand, her other hand moving to rest on her stomach.

"I don't think our little one is teasing us this time," came her voice at last, though the answer was now obvious. Luca could not hide the concern in his expression. Having a baby was a risk when you had proper care and a good home in which to do this, but all Lettie had now was his feeble knowledge of how to deliver the child and the forest floor to lay on. If anything went wrong, anything at all, there would be nothing he could do to help her or their child. Still, there was no changing anything now.

"Then it's time to meet our baby," he replied, forcing the glimmer of a smile to his lips. They had waited so long to meet their child, but his fear for his wife and child outweighed his excitement in this moment. "I'll be with you the whole time. It'll be okay."

Elettra gave a nod, struggling to take a deep breath between the stabs of pain, though she seemed to relax some at her husband's words. As time passed, however, and the pain came more and more and with shorter periods of time in between, her worry seemed to grow again and the fact that Luca could do nothing but sit by her side, hand in hers as he whispered quiet assurances in her ear, did not calm his nerves either. She was in so much pain, pain that only increased with each contraction, and if what he was told was correct, she would be in this much pain for awhile yet.

He watched as she ran her hand over her stomach, a small moan escaping her lips when the contractions got too bad. Using his free hand, he stroked her light blonde hair back away from her face as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. They were told Elettra would know when it was time to truly bring their baby into this world and until then, there wasn't much he could do. He'd long since decided to spend this time waiting by her side, comforting her as best he could.

Luca could not say how long they sat like that, only noticing the passing time when light began to shine through the canopy of leaves surrounding them. It was a beautiful sunrise, though Luca only looked at it for a second, full of brilliant oranges and pinks. Not a bad sunrise for their child to be born under.

"I think it's time, my love," came Lettie's quiet voice, strained by the pain that now came near relentlessly with little to no break in between. Suddenly, panic rose up in Luca's heart and mind. He had been instructed on how to deliver their child, but that had been so long ago and only once. When he thought back to the instructions, he found they didn't seem to want to make their way back into his mind through the fog fear had put there; a fog that dulled his thoughts and senses making the world seem muffled and blurry.

What did he do? If anything at all went wrong, he would lose both her and the baby. He couldn't afford to forget like this! Hadn't he just been reciting this information earlier that prior evening like he did every single day so that this didn't happen. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment and brought each step into his mind one by one, executing each as he did, starting with the first. He found the thoughts were clearer now when he forced himself to keep his head and soon, he was holding his baby in his arms.

"It's a boy, Lettie," grinned Luca proudly as he swaddled him in a spare blanket they had managed to get their hands on. Now that he held the infant in his arms, heard his cries, strong and healthy, his fear dissipated entirely, replaced only by a love so strong and so different than any other he had felt, but just as unconditional, if not even more so. "Our baby boy."

Elettra closed her eyes, a tired smile gracing her lips as she took in the sound of her baby's cries.

"He looks perfectly healthy too, Lettie," Luca absolutely beamed as he moved closer to show off the tiny infant in his arms. "I think he's going to be okay."

As he moved to sit beside her so she could see their son in full, he held the baby close as though he feared to drop him, but his grip was also light. He felt so fragile and small in his arms and the irrational fear of breaking the child rose up in his mind for a moment. The baby's cries began to soften now as Elettra blinked open her eyes to take in the little bundle, more blanket than baby now.

Thin rays of the rising sunlight gleamed across the bright red hair, so like his father's, that sat delicate and wispy atop his head. He was perfect in the eyes of the young couple. Beautiful and perfect in every way and he was theirs to love and raise and get to know.

"Barely born and already so like his father," Lettie said softly, the intensity of her emotions bringing tears to her eyes as she glanced up at her husband. She took another breath at only the short sentence, feeling so tired, though she suspected that giving birth was always such tiring work, especially when it woke you so early in the night. She didn't know how long she was able to sleep, but she figured it wasn't long. Even with the pain and fatigue, she would have changed nothing. It had been worth it to see such a small miracle add just a bit more light to this dark world.

A soft laugh escaped Luca at the comparison. The child had most definitely inherited his bright red hair, as red as a flame, and perhaps a few other features as well, but there was still so much of Lettie in that small face.

"Yes," his gaze dropped back down to his son, taking in each and every one of his tiny features; from his hair to his eyes, a dark baby blue still, to even the roundness of his little cheeks. "Our little fire elf, it seems, but I do think he has your nose."

"Then let us hope he's happy being cursed with such a thing," she teased, giving a weak laugh. The sight of her husband so happy as he cradled their baby in his arms kept a small smile on her lips though she felt so tired. It had been a rare thing to see him so genuinely happy lately, between his concern for her and the baby, the lack of food, and the usual worries of being a strolling player in Argenta.

"Your nose, my Lettie, is the farthest thing from a curse," he told her as he leaned down to kiss that beautiful nose.

Elettra gave another small smile and lifted her hand to brush her fingers across the baby's small cheek, feel his soft hair. But after only a moment, she had to let her hand fall back to her side. She really was very tired.

"Our little fire elf," she said under her breath. "I like that."

Though it was hard to quell the sheer joy their child brought him, a little more concern came into his expression when he saw how tired she was. Was that normal? He knew she was going to be quite tired after that, but this seemed like a lot. She had barely been able to hold her own hand up that long.

"Do you want to hold him?" He asked as he glanced over her for any signs that something was wrong. That was when he saw the blood, much more blood than had been described to him. His face paled at the sight of it. He was told a little bleeding would be healthy, but this - this looked excessive. "Lettie, are you sure you feel alright?"

The question came before she could even respond to the first. Part of him still hoped this was normal, but at the same time, he knew it couldn't be. It had already exceeded the rags he had placed to handle what little he expected. It was then he remembered something he had been told: if she bled too much, there would be nothing he could do to save her. Nothing at all.

"I'm just a bit tired, my love," she told him, trying to keep her tone reassuring, though the panic on his face sent fear coursing through her as well. She took a deep breath to try and calm how rapidly her heart beat in her chest, even before the scare. She felt a little cold too, but she was sure it was just the cool autumn air that made her feel this way. The days had been steadily growing colder as time went on. There was nothing strange about being a little cold.

Her eyes drifted back to her son and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to finally hold him close to her for the first time. "Can I hold him?" She asked quietly, gaze filled with the love she held for both her husband and her baby.

"Of course," came Luca's voice, soft and distracted. He could not shake the worry he felt for her from his mind and heart. Gently, very gently, he laid the child in her arms before looking back at the blood, deciding at the very least, he should get something to clean it up. While his heart wanted to believe that this was normal, his mind told him it was not. No one could lose this much blood and still be healthy, after giving birth or not, but Lettie said she felt fine; just a little tired and he was sure everyone felt tired after such a thing. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what to do or to believe and that seemed to make his anxiety over the situation worse.

"My sweet fire elf," came her voice, a small smile growing on her lips as she looked at the face of her baby. Luca was right; it did look like he would have her nose. The rest, though, was almost entirely Luca, his eyes, his hair, the way his mouth curved down at the corners. "We've waited a long time for you, my little love."

Elettra raised her hand again to run her finger along his cheek, struggling for a moment to raise her head enough to kiss his. She moved slightly so that he was beside her, his head in the crook of her arm. As she went to lean her head against his, just that small movement made her head spin slightly. She gave a quick gasp, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Lettie?" Luca asked, his voice carrying a tone of urgency. Something was definitely wrong. He knew hardly anything about this, but anyone could tell that at this point. Suddenly, it hit him as he looked over at his wife and the baby she held in her arms that he could actually lose her. If this was what he suspected, he couldn't help her.

His heart beat so rapidly as he waited for a response he could practically feel it pounding against his chest. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not after they just got to meet their baby.

They were supposed to raise him together. She was going to be such a wonderful mother and he had waited so long for this moment only to have all of the joy snatched away at the realization that he very well may be sitting there, watching her life, her light, fade away as the light of the sun rose higher in the sky above them, the clouds still painted in marvelous colors. Not a bad sky to be born under, but an unfitting one for a death.

"Something's wrong," came Lettie's voice as her eyes, her beautiful eyes, opened to gaze over at him once more. "Isn't it, my love?"

The panic he felt was evident in his gaze, though he tried to stay so calm, as he looked back at Lettie. She could tell now too and if she could tell something was wrong, then it was, but how could he answer her question? How could he tell the love of his life, his everything, that she was dying; dying to bring their son into this world? His tongue refused to even form the words, to acknowledge it, as though that alone could keep Death from taking her. When at last he spoke, his words were not answers, yet they made the answers so painfully clear.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do, Lettie," he said, the fear he felt for her making his voice tight and strangled. Tears rose into his eyes and he had to blink a few times to keep them back. He was so scared for her, but he had to be strong now. She couldn't just die like this. He needed her. Their son needed her. "I don't know what to do."

Fear shot through Elettra as she fought back tears of her own even though she had already suspected as much. Her gaze moved down to the baby nestled in her arms. He hadn't yet eaten, but there was no way she could move him or hold him up long enough for that when she wasn't even strong enough to lift up her own head. She didn't want to leave her loves. Luca was all she had for a long time and they had just brought their first child into the world. They had made so many plans for the future, including more children than just their son.

"It's okay, my love," she said softly before taking a shaky breath. "You've done what you were supposed to do."

Lettie's eyes met his again as she slowly moved to hold her free hand out to him, wanting to be with him as long as she could. Even if just this one action took up so much energy…But Luca only shook his head at her words as he took her hand, holding on as though he could hold her here. There had to be more he could do - he couldn't just sit here and watch her die - but try as he might, he could think of nothing to help in this situation and he'd tried; he'd tried so hard.

'There has to be something more I can do, Lettie," he murmured under his breath, voice breaking with the desperation he felt as tears once more filled his eyes. This should have been a day they were celebrate for the rest of their lives… but now he could find no joy in it…not without his love, his light, his Lettie. "I can't…I can't lose you…"

Elettra shut her eyes against the desperation in his voice, a single tear sliding down her cheek before she could stop it. The last thing she wanted to do was leave them. She wanted to watch her son grow, to grow old with the boy she loved. They always referred to this baby as their first born - always assumed they'd have more.

But she voiced none of these things, instead, opening her eyes once more and curling her fingers around his hand. She had always made sure to comfort or reassure him when he was upset and that wasn't going to stop, even now.

"You'll be okay, my love," she whispered. "You have our son, and he has you. You'll be an amazing father. And he will light up your world just as you have lit up mine from the moment I met you. This may not be what we planned, but you'll be okay."

She had to close her eyes once more, catching her breath after speaking for so long. It was so hard to open her eyes again, she was so tired, but she had to. She had to see the faces of her loves for as long as she could. It would be their faces that she saw last; the love she felt for them being the last thing she wanted to think of, the last thing she wanted to feel.

"But I won't. Not without you," he told her, voice too quiet but it was all he could manage. Tears filled his eyes and blurred his vision for a moment before they finally spilled over to slip down his cheeks. This was really happening. He was really losing her. The pain he felt at that thought was so strong it almost felt like it were strangling him, taking the breath from his lungs. "You are my love, my life, my light, Elettra. You are my Lettie and I could never even imagine my life without you and your beautiful smile,"

His words seemed to come without thought from the deepest parts of his heart, filled to the brim with his love for her.

"Nevertheless, my love," he began again, meeting her eyes. These words held a more serious tone. They were not a statement, they were a promise to her. "This child is our world and I vow, as I vowed on the day we found out about him, that I will love him more dearly than anything - I already do - and that I will protect him to my dying breath."

They had both heard too many stories of children abandoned because their fathers could not handle the pain, could not bring himself to keep the child near. After all, especially in the country of Argenta where people could not usually afford the level of care those in Lombrica could, deaths during childbirth were no rare occurrence. If this was happening right now, if he was losing his Lettie like this, he vowed never to be one of those fathers. He had only known the child a few moments and even in his sorrow and pain the love he held for that tiny child was still too strong to fathom such a thing, even if he did have Lettie's nose to remind him of her and no doubt her beauty and kindness and light too.

The corners of Elettra's mouth turned up into a weak smile as his words sent relief flooding through her. They truly would be okay, even after she left them. It wasn't a question of if she left now, just a question of when; a question that was answered when her eyes met the pale white forms of the White Women approaching from behind Luca. Three of Death's daughters slowly approaching, her name on their lips, beckoning her to them. For a moment, longing filled her, longing for them and their world and the peace it promised. It was Luca who brought her back to her senses, his grip on her hand tightening and sending fear jolting through her, fear of leaving her loves, her whole world, behind.

Lettie turned her gaze away from the White Women to her husband, letting it linger there for only a moment, before her eyes found the baby she held in her arms. Slowly, she turned to press a kiss to the child's forehead, placing her free hand over him as she held him close to her. Her eyes trailed over his face, taking in each and every tiny detail and committing it to memory as though she were afraid to forget it in death before she looked back at Luca again.

"I love you, Luca," she said softly. The White Women were so close to her now, reaching their hands out to her though Luca tried to keep them back, pressing his hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to keep their words from reaching her heart, but still they did, filling her with a longing for them so strong it filled her with a pain she never even knew. "So, so much."

As she finished speaking, her eyes closed. She could feel their cold fingers around her heart, hear their words in her head, calling. Calling her to them and drowning out all other emotions until there was nothing else.

Luca's eyes widened as the White Woman plunged their hands into her heart despite the way he pleaded with them to leave, to let him have his Lettie, at least a little longer, but still her breaths slowed until they came no more, and the sound of her heart beating ceased to exist. They had called her to the realm of Death herself. His love was gone.

Pain. So much pain, filling his mind and his heart, smothering all other thoughts and emotions until only it existed in him. Pain so strong it brought tears falling down his cheeks in streams, desperate sobs rising from deep inside him, and taking the breath from his lungs so each came as a short burst between his cries. He wrapped his fingers around her hand as tightly as though it could hold her with him, but she was already gone and nothing could bring her back.

"Lettie," he called, his voice but a breath when he could finally spare one. "Lettie, please."

But her voice did not answer his, her eyes did not gaze back up at him, her fingers did not lace themselves through his again. She was lost to him. His love was gone, taken from him far too soon. She would never get to watch their son grow and he would never get to know his mother; the sound of her voice, the feel of her embrace, her bright smile as she laughed.

Their son. He was the only thing that drew Luca from the pain, his small cry resounding in the air. Luca raised his head to gaze at the tiny bundle still held so carefully. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Without Lettie, there would be no milk with which to feed their son. A new wave of panic washed over the young man as he instinctively glanced around as though he might find help just among the trees, but there was nothing and no one to be found.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay," whispered Luca as he leaned forward to lift the crying infant in his arms. He had to fight back more tears as he was forced to remove the child from Elettra's embrace for the first and last time. "I promise you, my little fire elf, it'll be alright. Daddy's here and I won't let anything at all happen to you. I swear it."

As the child's cries quieted, he blinked up at Luca with eyes so like his own and suddenly everything came into focus at once. This tiny baby he held here in his arms would be his priority now, no matter how badly his heart wanted to just sit here and mourn the girl he loved and lost. But the child would need to nurse first and foremost, something that could not be done with Luca just sitting here. He would have to find another infant's mother who would be willing to help a poor strolling player such as himself. It would not be as easy as it sounded and suddenly worry reemerged in his heart for yet another time. What if he couldn't? What if he lost his baby as he had Lettie?

No. He pushed away these thoughts as well, burying his worry and sorrow and pain deep in his heart as best he could with the emotions being so intense and new. He had to do this for his baby… and for his Lettie, too. Sheer determination moved into his heart, taking the place of his pain as he continued to gaze down at the baby wrapped so gently in his arms; determination not to lose this child, to protect him and care for him, to raise him to be a man his mother would be proud of, and to be a father Lettie would be proud of too.

This would be his driving force when nothing else could be or when the pain got too strong and he felt as though he made not be able to go on. His son would be his life, his whole world. He already was and he had been since the day he learned he was coming and he would not let Death, or anything else for the matter, take him as they took his mother. He would not lose this baby if he could do anything, anything at all, to help him.

* * *

Luca wandered through the Wayless Wood, traveling in the direction of the next village. Someone there had to help. They had to. It had been two whole days since the baby he carried in his arms had been born and not once had he been able to eat. They'd only come across one other village and no one there had been willing to help no matter much Luca begged.

He stumbled slightly, tightening his grip on his child as he almost tripped on the uneven ground. Sleep had been elusive since he'd lost Lettie and rest had rarely been an option, not wanting to waste even one precious moment that could be spent trying to save his son. He'd spent as long as long as he could walking to where he knew there would be people or begging some new mother to help care for his baby and when he finally did collapse under the under the nearest tree to rest, the child's starving wails or his own thoughts and nightmares about his son or the wife he had lost kept him up. Shifting the baby to lay in one arm, he passed a hand over his face, silently pleading to find someone soon. He had grown desperate long ago and each step he took only made it worse.

At the sudden lurching movement, the baby startled in his arms and a loud cry filled the air around them, the intense hunger he felt being joined with the panic. Luca looked down at the child, expression both pained and apologetic. The guilt at not being able to get him something as simple as some food felt as though it were eating him alive. His baby had only been in this world for two days and already he was failing as a father. What would Lettie think of him now?

"I'm so sorry, my little fire elf," said Luca as he continued on, occasionally looking up at where he was going as he brushed his finger back and forth across his son's small cheek. "I promise it'll be okay soon."

The baby's cries quieted some as he turned his head towards Luca's hand, mouth open in search of the food he so desperately needed. The action broke Luca's heart, though he thought it had already been broken beyond repair mere days ago. He could not help the child and no one else was willing to either. For a moment, he thought his emotions would take over and force tears from his eyes yet again, but it was anger that affected him now.

Anger for the White Women who took his Lettie away and stranded their son, anger for a country so cruel it couldn't even offer a little care to a poor performer and his family, anger towards the women who had turned him away even though he begged them to help while the newborn baby screamed in his arms, unused to the pain of hunger. The poor child should have never had to feel that. But he quickly quelled those emotions too so he could speak softly to his son without the anger changing the tone of his voice. The child needed comfort at least and his feelings alone would not bring him sustenance.

"I know," he told him. "I know and I am so, so sorry. I'm doing the best I can, I swear it. I will not stop until I find you food."

Luca's eyes scanned the trees around him over and over as he continued on, searching desperately for signs of life. Villages were not the only place in which he could find people, just the only stationary ones. Small groups and families of strolling players were scattered throughout these woods, hiding among the trees from the Adderhead. Perhaps he could find a new mother among them, though it was unlikely he'd stumble across people out here that easily and even if he did, there may not even be a mother with them.

The child still turned his head towards the body against his cheek, mouth open in hopes of food, but when he found none, his cries returned and he began to squirm in the blankets surrounding his tiny form. This time, Luca did feel the urge to cry. He couldn't help but fixate on the fact that his son, the one he should have been able to protect and provide for, was literally starving here in his arms mere days after coming into this world and with each passing moment, each hopeless step, it seemed more and more as though he would lose him too.

Silently, he pleaded someone, anyone really, to show up here willing to help him, but no one did. Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime of the pitiful sound and the pain it caused him, the baby's crying quieted into whimpers. He tired so quickly without the energy food was supposed to provide and he'd already cried so much today alone.

Luca's heart skipped a few beats, however, when one small hand escaped the blankets and wrapped itself around the fabric of his father's shirt. Involuntarily, he quickened his pace. He had to find help and soon before the unthinkable happened to this sweet baby boy.

Suddenly, the sound of an infant's cries reached his ears once again. His gaze automatically moved down to the child he held in his arms, but found he was sound asleep, little eyelashes cradling his cheeks and fingers still wrapped around his shirt. The noise was distant, too. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes darted around in search of any sign of the source of the crying, but still he could not see anyone. There was someone there, though - someone with an infant of their own - and that only filled him with a renewed energy he hadn't expected.

Quickening his pace even further until he was almost jogging through the trees, he hurried in the direction of the cries, hope rising as the sound grew louder and louder, closer and closer. Perhaps his son really would be saved. If they were this deep in the Wayless Wood, they were not the ordinary townsfolk that turned away the poor and ignored the starving. No, they must be strolling players and strolling players tended to help each other because they knew all too well what it was like to be all they had in this world.

At last, he finally laid eyes on the young couple, indeed dressed in strolling player's clothes, and the tiny infant in his mother's arms. He could not help the tears that rose to his eyes as he silent begged anyone who would listen that this be it; the moment he had been waiting far too long for, the help they so desperately needed.

"Please," he pleaded, voice tight with the emotion he could not keep out of it if he tried. He didn't even bother with formalities. They no longer held any importance in his mind - not now. "Please, my son… he's starving. His mother is no longer with us. It's been two days and he hasn't eaten even once. Please, I know it's a lot, but can you help him? I'll do anything. Anything, I swear. Just please….please do not let him starve like this. I'm begging you. He's all I have left."

As he spoke, words coming in a torrent of desperation and fear, he noticed how startled the woman looked, holding her own baby closer to her chest, but as his words came to a close and she realized what was going on, she seemed to relax. Slowly, she stood, glancing at her husband. He could just barely hear the words she spoke to him.

"I should be able to feed him, Rowan. Our little one never takes everything and his child hasn't eaten at all."

The man - Rowan - looked Luca over, obvious distrust in his gaze, but something about him must have convinced the other man he meant no harm to them; his only wish to save his baby from the fate he faced.

"If our son can spare some," he said with a quick nod, gaze moving down to the red headed bundle in Luca's arms. "His son should be able to eat too."

For a moment, Luca honestly felt as though he were in a dream, heart fluttering wildly in his chest as he realized his son really would be alright. These people would actually help him. He wouldn't starve. He could form no words to express his gratitude - could any even compare? - yet still, he spoke.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I could never repay you for the kindness you've shown," he said, voice breaking as he fought back the full extent of his emotions. The young man felt as though he could laugh and cry all at once, but he kept his composure, only glancing down at his son, a true genuine smile on his face for the first time in days as he walked closer to the people before him.

Carefully, the woman put her own son in her husband's arms, running a finger along his cheek for a second before turning and slowly walking towards the other strolling player. As they met there in the middle, she reached out to brush a hand over the infant's soft red hair, a smile adorning her own expression as she looked back up at Luca.

"He's perfect," she said. "He's completely healthy?"

"As far as I can tell," answered Luca, his own gaze moving to meet hers. Without a midwife, his son's health had only been judged by what Luca had seen and his best judgement, but he seemed healthy enough to him; ten little fingers and ten little toes, good color when he was born, and a strong, healthy cry. The only other thing he could think to check was that he could eat properly, but he hadn't been able to eat at all. "I didn't see anything wrong with him."

Giving a nod, the woman held out her hands to take the tiny child from Luca's arms. Suddenly, it felt strange to not have the weight of his child in his embrace, having carried him so far and so long, even holding him as they slept. Two days in which he had rarely put the child down.

"I'll take him and feed him," she said as she gave another small smile. "Our son just finished. And you can feel free to rest for a bit."

Almost as an afterthought, she paused before adding, "I'm Juliana, by the way, and that's my husband, Rowan, with our son."

"My name is Luca," he told her, almost going to introduce the baby too until he remembered the child still had no name. He and Lettie had several possible names picked out for not only this baby, but the others they were supposed to have together as well, however, they had never decided before she had died. She had wanted to meet the child before they picked one, thinking it would be quite unfortunate if he were given a name that just didn't fit him, and Luca had been too caught up trying to get the child fed to pick a name.

Despite these thoughts, a bright smile lit up the young man's face as he watched Juliana gently wake the baby, waiting until he had blinked his eyes open before allowing him to eat for the first time since he'd entered this world. At the first taste of food, the infant suddenly did not look so tired anymore, eating so quickly and so heartily he made little noises with each mouthful. The sight brought Luca an unexplainable amount of joy and relief, especially after having to worry so much and for so long that he would lose his baby too. But now he was eating and he ate well too; a perfectly happy, healthy little boy now that his belly would be full.

When the baby had finished, Juliana ran her thumb along his small cheek and for the first time, he didn't turn his head or cry from hunger or frustration. No, the only reason he had stopped eating then was because the sweet newborn had fallen asleep in the middle of it. After a moment, she turned her gaze up to meet Luca's and he saw something like compassion in her dark eyes.

"He certainly is a good eater," she said with a kind smile. "And he's very sweet."

"Thank you," said Luca with something almost like pride for the little bundle in the woman's arms. "He is, isn't he?"

She stood slowly and carefully as though she were afraid to wake him from such a deep sleep, probably the first good sleep he had gotten since he had been born. Just as gently, she transferred him back into his father's arms.

"Here," she said softly. "I'm sure he would prefer you to anyone else. You've taken very good care of him."

At her words, Luca's gaze moved back to Juliana, something like surprise in his expression. He would never have considered letting his own son starve for two days taking good care of him and yet here she was… complimenting him. He found it hard to imagine why she might think that.

"What happened wasn't your fault," she said as she offered a sad smile at the look on his face. "You couldn't have changed anything. Some men wouldn't have even bothered to work this hard to find someone who could save his son, but you did and even though you couldn't feed him, you kept him clean and warm and safe. It's obvious you love him. That's just as important as making sure he's fed."

The young strolling player returned her smile as a swell of new emotions rose in him. Juliana probably didn't even realize just how much her praise meant to him. When he wasn't focused on how to find him food or on the wife he had so recently lost, he was dwelling on such things, a part of him blaming himself. His own mind accused him of being a terrible father, of being unable to care for the child on his own. It brought forth thoughts of Lettie and the disappointment she must feel when she looked down on their son and his completely helpless father.

"Thank you," he told her with a small nod. "You're very kind."

"I'm just saying what any other parent would." She gave a small shake of her head as she moved to take her own baby from her husband's arms. "Or what they should, at least."

Juliana looked down at her own son, a baby maybe only a few weeks older than Luca's little one, and took his small hand in hers, kissing those tiny fingers before she spoke again.

"He should be able to sleep for at least a few hours now that he's had something to eat," she said, looking back up at Luca after a moment. "And I'll feed him again when he gets hungry. Don't worry. He won't starve."

Luca gave a quick nod, gratitude in every aspect of his expression. This woman didn't just feed his baby once, she was willing to continue to do so and she assured him so willingly that his baby would be okay now.

"Thank you again," he told her, emotions making his voice tight yet again. "I don't know what I would do if I hadn't found you. You've saved my son's life."

"You're very welcome," came her reply as she glanced back down at her son, running a hand over his black hair. "I know I would want someone to do the same for my son if anything happened to me."

Luca gave yet another nod. Any parent would. Only most parents here still weren't willing to do the same for another. Motherless babies so often went unfed and orphaned children died alone, dehydrated and starved in the streets. No one would dare take in another man's child, even if that child had no one in the world to care for them. No one bothered to even try and help. It was so rare to find someone like Juliana.

The country they lived in was one of darkness and people turned pitiless by the selfishness of their own king. Why should they care what happened to others, after all, if no one cared what happened to them? Strolling players were hanged so often you could almost always find one still strung up in the gallows, the poor were left to die with the orphans, and widows were left to starve as well when their feeble stores of money ran out - that or find work, but work was hard to come by when you were little more than a beggar woman.

Such acts of cruelty made no sense to him. The strolling players, however scattered as they were, seemed to believe in unity between people, a kindness and affinity to caring for those who could not care for themselves, keeping them safe and warm and fed. No player went hungry if one could spare even a little food, though like anything there were a few exceptions. He sincerely hoped his son grew up with such a kindhearted mentality. He simply refused to allow him to be yet another heartless member of this wretched country.

"I'll make sure to help him as long as I can, though," said Juliana, her voice cutting through his thoughts. "Your son deserves a chance at life as much as anyone else."

It was true. There was not a child on this earth who deserved to live more than any other, whether that child was a rich merchant's son or the child of a poor strolling player. None of that mattered to Death so why should it matter to them?

"Thank you so much," he said for what felt like the millionth time and yet it still didn't seem to be enough. "If there is anything at all I could do for you, do not hesitate to let me know."

He was sure now, as he slipped his finger into one of his baby's tiny hands and watching as his fingers, so small in comparison, wrapped around his, that he could never fully repay this woman's kindness, but still he would try as hard as he could. Luca couldn't just sit around and do nothing for them in return. She saved his baby's life and there was nothing more priceless than that.


	2. He Had To Go Away

_**A/N:**_ Hello again! We introduced some of the characters in the story before, but we thought we would give you a bit of a refresher and also introduce a few new characters!

Luca and Elettra/Lettie are Dustfinger's parents; Luca being a juggler with the strolling players. Juliana and Rowan are the Black Prince's parents. They'll be heavily featured in the next few stories as we play through the early lives of Dustfinger and the Prince and may be mentioned or referred to later on in other stories. Another character that will show up in later stories is Marco, a personal friend of both boy's parents.

Making their first appearance in this story are Lucio, Soren, and Cassandra! Lucio is Dustfinger's name before he became a strolling player, Soren is the Black Prince's given name, and Cassandra is the older of the Prince's two younger sisters.

This is in no way cannon and we only own Marco, Luca, Lettie, Juliana, and Rowan. All other characters belong to Cornelia Funke.

Also, writing updates and a few little extras can be found on our Twitter and Instagram pages! :) Links for those can be found on our profile page.

 **He Had To Go Away**

A rainbow flying through the air. That was what Juliana would compare to the brightly colored balls that Luca so skillfully juggled for the entertainment of the three young children in front of him. Occasionally, he'd bounce the balls off of his head or knee or even do little tricks to keep the bright smiles on the children's faces. Both boys and even the young girl leaning against her older brother had such a look of awe in their eyes as if they'd never seen something so amazing though Luca would perform for them whenever he wasn't too tired after a long day of searching for work. But their expressions still brought bright smiles to both herself and Luca. These were the kind of performances that she loved; the small, private shows that would pose no danger to anyone and still brought joy to the most important people in their lives.

If only Rowan was also home performing for them, but with six people - including three growing children and one on the way - they needed at least enough money to get the things they couldn't possibly get out in the Wayless Wood, and Rowan's performances were the only way he knew to get it.

It had been three years since Luca had shown up one evening with his newborn son in his arms, begging them to feed him after his mother had passed away. Never once had Rowan and Juliana ever regretted the decision to help them and let them continue to live there even after the dear child no longer needed Juliana's care and they'd welcomed their sweet Cassandra into the world. They knew that there was always someone to look after their camp and their children if Rowan was outperforming as he was now, and they'd grown to love the young red-haired boy as much as if he was also their own.

Luca's show continued further into the day, the sun lazily moving across the sky so that the shadows would shift a little each time Juliana cared to look at them until the snapping of twigs signaled someone's approach. As Luca quickly snatched the colorful balls out of the air, Juliana whipped her head around to search the spaces between the trees surrounding them, a protective hand resting on her stomach, swollen with the child she carried, as caution tensed her features.

But her worry immediately faded at the sight of a familiar face emerging from the trees. Marco; another strolling player and a very good friend of Luca's. Over the past few years, he'd become nearly as good a friend to Juliana and Rowan, his kindness, and goodness showing through his usually closed off demeanor once you got to know him. This time though, his expression was something entirely different from the pleasant expression he usually reserved for their group. No, this was an expression of such sorrow and reluctance that Juliana felt as if she knew exactly what words would soon come out of his mouth.

She only knew that Luca had moved to stand beside her when she heard his voice telling their children to stay where they were still seated on the ground and the footsteps that followed. She knew that he would have the same thoughts running through his mind, knowing that the only thing that could make Marco so solemn was what any strolling player dreaded.

As Marco finally reached them, Juliana wrapped her fingers tightly around Luca's arm, her other hand still resting against her stomach. Their friend looked as if it pained him to even look at their little group as his gaze traveled over the three young children before meeting Luca and Juliana's gazes. He ran his hand through his short brown hair for a moment before he spoke, obviously having to force the words.

"The soldiers caught him this morning," he said so softly that Juliana could barely hear him. He never said who they'd caught, but the absence of her husband had never felt so terrible as it did right then. She almost couldn't hear his next words over her own rapidly beating heart. "I'm sorry Juliana. I would've told you sooner, but I only just found out myself."

No, there must have been some mistake. Rowan was smart; too smart and too careful to be caught by the Adderhead's soldiers. He knew that he had a son and daughter to come home to and that there would soon be a third within the next few weeks. She made sure to remind him each time he left for a performance, not letting him go until he'd promised to come home. But this was the first time he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

Everything seemed to be closing in on her as his words sank in fully. She found that she could produce no other reaction other than ducking her head to look down at the ground beneath their feet. When Luca wrapped an arm around her, she could only lean against him as she took a few shaky breaths. She struggled to lift her head to look up at Marco, but she had to know the rest of what he had to say.

"Have they already-" She stopped before she could finish her question, her mouth refusing to form any words that could so much as hint to her husband's fate. She knew Marco had understood just fine though when he shook his head.

"No. Not until sunset."

She closed her eyes at his response, the truth of what was happening ringing so clearly even in those four short words. Sunset wasn't that far off; the sun had passed its highest peak in the sky long ago. It wouldn't be much longer before her dear Rowan would be killed. For doing nothing more than trying to provide for his growing family.

Now thanks to the Adderhead's laws, he wouldn't even be able to meet his youngest child. He would never be able to speak their name, hear their first words or see their first steps. And this dear, little one would never know the man who loved his family more than life itself. They would be lucky if Cassandra and Soren would even remember him after a few years had passed. Those thoughts in that moment were nearly enough to make her break down where she stood, but there were other things that needed to be addressed before she could do anything of the sort.

Determination slowly set in as she opened her eyes. She had to be there. There was no way she would be able to just sit there in their little camp watching the sun set, knowing what it meant for the only man she'd ever loved. She had to at least see him; had to make sure he saw the love in her gaze one last time before she would lose him forever.

"I have to go, Luca," she said, looking up at him, an almost pleading expression on her face. "But I can't go alone... Will you come with me?"

"Of course," he nodded immediately. "If we go quickly we can still make it before sunset."

Gratitude swelled in her chest as she nodded before turning to Marco.

"Will you watch them? They're much too young to be anywhere near such a thing. And I'd rather my son and daughter remember their father as he was this morning before he left."

She closed her eyes against the sudden onslaught of tears that threatened to spill, her voice breaking as the final words left her mouth. Such terrible words should never have had to be spoken, especially not involving such young children. Soren was only three and Cassandra had only just turned one. They needed their father so badly still. But their prince cared nothing for the families of the strolling players he had sentenced to death without a second thought or any other unfortunate soul for that matter.

"Of course I will," Marco replied with a quick nod. "They'll be safe here with me."

His gaze moved over to the three children before turning back to Luca, adding, "just make sure the two of you stay safe as well."

"We will," Luca agreed. "Thank you, Marco."

As Luca finished speaking, Juliana finally turned her own gaze upon the young children to see the two boys watching them with obvious confusion in their expressions. Sorrow filled her chest as she watched her daughter tug on her brother's shirt, pulling herself to her feet with a light giggle, completely unaware of the darkness that had settled on their small camp.

She could only nod in response to Luca's words, words that she barely even heard. Something about telling the boys that they would be gone for a bit. As her gaze met that of her son, much too young to have such worry in his eyes, she could only hold it for a moment before her gaze dropped back to the ground beneath her feet. She felt the gentle squeeze of Luca's hand in hers before the sounds of his footsteps moved across their little clearing. His words were still muffled in her ears, her mind already looking into the future, struggling to form one that didn't involve the father of her children, but the pounding of her heart seemed to block out even her own thoughts.

"Are you goin' too, Mother?" A small voice broke through the rush in her ears, seeming to stop the pounding in her chest for an instant. She looked back up to see Sorren looking worriedly at her, one hand wrapped around the even smaller one of his sister's seemingly without even thinking about it as she continued to hold onto his shirt.

Juliana slowly walked over to where her children sat, carefully kneeling down to look Soren in the eyes. Seeing her mother, Cassandra reached out both hands, eyes sparkling with excitement even as she began to tumble forward, right into her mother's waiting arms. Juliana pulled her into her lap, holding her close as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head before holding an arm out for Soren. The young child moved to press himself against his mother's side, settling into her embrace as her arm wrapped around him, holding him tightly against her.

"Do you have to go?" he asking, looking up at her with wide dark eyes.

"I'm afraid so," she said quietly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, pulling back just enough to tap him lightly on the nose with her forefinger as she forced a small smile to her lips. "But we'll be back tonight, my sweet one, I promise. Listen to Marco until then, alright?"

She held her children tightly for a long moment, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill any second. She had to hold them back at least until she'd left the clearing, just long enough that Soren wouldn't see how truly upset she was. She hadn't clarified that the we she'd been referring to would only be her and Luca, hadn't dared to say that the father of her children wouldn't be coming home with them, or even at all. Perhaps some small part of her still held a minuscule hope that Marco had heard wrong or that Rowan had somehow escaped - anything but the truth of what would come to pass within a rapidly shrinking fraction of time. She couldn't bear to say such words until it was absolutely certain that her dear Rowan wasn't coming back, no matter how hard she wished it. Cassie surely wouldn't understand, wouldn't be able to figure out where her father was. But Soren… he would understand. Maybe not right away, and maybe not completely, but he would understand that Rowan wasn't coming back to them. She knew it would break his heart, and she just couldn't bear to see him as heartbroken as she already was. Not right now.

Which was why she kissed each of her children one more time before forcing herself to gently set Cassie beside her brother before slowly standing. She glanced over at Luca, in part to hide the tears that threatened to spill over as she gave him a small nod. That was the only indication that she could manage to give to signal that she was ready for something that she could never actually be ready for. But she had to see Rowan - her Rowan - one last time. There was no way that she would ever forgive herself if he was forced to face this all alone.

Her gaze traveled back to the ground as Luca nodded back, running a hand over Lucio's bright hair as he walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to lead her away. From what seemed like a very long distance away, she could hear him telling the boys to behave for Marco, to look after Cassie, and that they loved them and would be back soon, but her thoughts were already racing in the direction that would lead them to Rowan.

We'll be there soon, love. I'll be with you. Not much longer. She repeated these words over and over in her mind as they walked, the only sounds she could hear through the deafening silence cloaking herself and Luca, seeming to muffle even the sounds of their footsteps over the forest floor. She was so focused on her own thoughts, her own worries for Rowan and what he might be going through, that she didn't even seem to notice what paths they were taking or when Luca led her hand to rest on his arm as a way to lead her through the trees, his own hand covering hers in the only sign of comfort he could seem to manage.

When the outlines of buildings began to emerge through the trees, she stopped suddenly, barely able to stifle the sob that escaped her at the thought of having to raise their children on her own. There was so much they would all miss out on… The children wouldn't be able to remember their father themselves for very long, and the child that was still nestled safely inside of her would never even be able to experience what a world with their father was like. It was such a struggle to even imagine a world without Rowan by her side, watching their children grow; how was she possibly supposed to live in one?

"You won't be alone, Juliana," Luca said softly, almost as if he could hear the thoughts running rampant in her mind. He gently squeezed her hand as he turned to look at her, comfort and sorrow mingling in his gaze. "I'll be right here the whole time, alright?"

She bit her lip as she glanced at him for only a moment before looking back at the buildings standing imposingly before them. Gratitude rushed in to mingle with the fear, but it still wasn't enough to make her relax her grip on his arm as they continued on, trying to keep as hidden as possible as they walked between buildings, following the flow of people heading towards the center of town. It would have been obvious enough where they were heading, even without the bursts of conversation that reached her ears; voices filled with scorn for the strolling players or excitement that they would be able to escape from their everyday lives for a few moments.

As they reached the town center, she froze. There. Though Luca made sure they stuck to the middle of the crowd in an attempt to keep as much attention away from them as possible, she could still clearly see him through the gaps in the crowd that surrounded the pillory. Arms and neck locked securely into place by the wooden beams, head hanging in defeat, his eyes closed as if he couldn't bear to see this terrible world around him anymore.

"Rowan," she whispered under her breath, so softly that only Luca, who still stood close by her side, could hear.

She'd never seen him look so beaten down - almost broken - as he did now. She could feel the break in her own heart growing bigger as she watched him; soon it would break completely in two, leaving her with only the part of her heart that held the love for her children as her husband was snatched away from her. She'd always been able to ease his worries and fears whenever he came home after a day in which he'd gotten not a single chance to perform and they were low on money. But today was different; these were fears that she would never be able to calm, a frown that she would never again be able to shape back into the bright smile that he'd passed on to their children. She couldn't even lace her fingers with his and brush her thumb across his hand as she always did whenever he needed her presence beside him. No, this was something that Rowan had to face on his own.

She visibly flinched as a stone sailed through the air, hitting the corner of the pillory that held her husband securely. Whoever had thrown it was obviously a terrible shot, but the action evidently set multiple others in the crowd to following suit, throwing stones, fruits, vegetables - whatever they had on hand, really.

She could feel the tension in Luca's muscles as her hand tightened on his arm; it was obviously taking everything in him not to fight for his friend, even if it would end with his own life ending alongside him. But he knew better, that much she was sure of. He wouldn't risk himself like that unless he actually had a chance at winning, and right now, he certainly didn't.

Yet another stone was launched towards Rowan, but unfortunately, this assailant was a much better shot. A gasp escaped Julianna's lips before she could stop it as a deep cut sliced Rowan's forehead, pain overtaking his expression as blood ran down the side of his face.

A burst of anger shot through her as the soldiers looked on carelessly, hands on the hilts of their swords only because they had to be. Those men had to be husbands, fathers, or at least brothers or sons. Didn't they understand how much pain they were causing by taking an innocent man away from his family? But they wouldn't believe him to be innocent because the Adderhead said he wasn't. Even if they did, they were all too afraid of the Adderhead to do anything about it. So instead they would resign themselves to watching as Argenta's people were brought enjoyment by the ending of yet another life.

The fingers of her free hand wrapped tightly around her skirts, forcing herself to stand still as she watched her husband ridiculed by the same people he used to bring so much joy to. Her entire being seemed to be fighting against her; screaming at her to run to him, run her fingers over his face, kiss him, and tell him everything would be alright. But the slight, sudden movement in her swollen stomach reminded her of why she couldn't, no matter how badly her heart wanted it. Her children needed at least one of their parents. And this baby inside of her would surely need her for a long time yet.

She leaned against Luca as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the pain in his own gaze nearly matching hers. For the instant that she looked at him, she imagined that he was thinking back on the day that he'd lost his wife; the day that he'd had to sit there and watch her slowly drift away from him. But such thoughts quickly flew away as her gaze drifted back to Rowan.

Her heart skipped as her dark gaze met his, the distance between them seeming to disappear, along with everything else around them. Fear and something like guilt mingled together in his eyes as he looked at her, though love was the most obvious emotion shining through, seeming to convey every I'm sorry, every I love you, that he would never get a chance to say.

Tears filled her eyes once more as she watched him. She'd never seen such fear in his gaze - never once imagined that she would have to. It seemed more like a mask had been placed over his features, not at all fitting with the rest of him. The only emotion that belonged in his expression was the love and joy that always came over him whenever he looked at her as he felt their third tiny miracle move inside of her or watched their children play. The love and joy that always signified that he was home. How could anyone possibly believe that he deserved this? Even after living in this country her entire life, she still couldn't understand it.

I love you, she mouthed, heart hurting as she watched him shift uncomfortably, the wood of the pillory scraping against the back of his neck.

Always. His mouth had barely formed the word before the sound of metallic footsteps echoed through the square, bringing with it the crushing feeling of hopelessness that settled on Juliana's chest, making it more and more difficult for her to breathe as they drew nearer. Rowan's eyes flew from Juliana to the approaching soldiers and back, panic filling them as the reality of his situation finally sank in. This really would be the last time they were so close to each other until Juliana joined him in Death's realm.

Her fingers moved to wrap around Luca's arm once more, trusting him to keep her from running to her husband as the soldiers roughly pulled him out of the pillory, her free hand lifting to press against her stomach as her heart raced. She could do nothing but watch as they forced Rowan's arms behind his back, tying his hands together with as much gentleness as a wildcat pinning down its prey, her gaze holding his until they dragged him in the direction they'd come from.

Even as he was being pulled away, Rowan twisted around as much as he could, looking back at them as desperation spread over his features.

"Take care of them," he called, his voice filled with a pleading urgency.

Juliana's hand flew up to her mouth to muffle the sob that came so close to escaping. Those words, so full of desperation, would most likely be the last words that she ever heard her husband say and they echoed through her mind and her heart as if etching themselves deep into her memory alongside his I love you's for when she needed the comfort he'd always been able to give.

Her throat was still so tight as if trying to choke her as she glanced up at Luca, seeing the muscle in his jaw tense as he gave an almost imperceptible nod. It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway; no one was aiming any of their attention in the direction of the man and woman standing in the middle of the crowd.

Juliana didn't protest as Luca wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders once more as he led her after the soldiers along with the rest of the crowd, making sure to keep towards the center and avoid attention. She took a shaky breath as she moved both hands to press against her stomach, tears filling her eyes again as the child inside stirred as if sensing her touch.

The gallows appeared before them much too soon, as if Death herself had sped up time just to take Rowan away that much faster. By the time the crowd had finally settled and Juliana's eyes could once again find Rowan, the soldiers had already led him to the top of the platform, holding him still as a soldier slipped the rope around his neck, before forcing him up onto the box that sat before him.

Though she hated everything about the scene taking place before her, she couldn't bring herself to look away. This would be the last time she would ever see Rowan in this life and her gaze traveled over his features almost of their own accord as if to commit every inch of his face to memory for the time she would have to go without it.

She was glad for her need to see him as their eyes met through the crowd. Rowan didn't even seem to notice the soldiers surrounding him as they double checked the ropes that bound his hands before adjusting the one wrapped snugly around his throat. The only thing that proved how aware of the situation he was was in the way that he shifted weight, struggling to swallow against the noose that would soon take away any ability to breathe in moments.

She swallowed instinctively, the ghost of a rope seeming to tighten around her own throat, eyes blinking rapidly to chase away the tears that threatened to spill. She refused to reveal how much she was breaking inside until Rowan was no longer able to see. It was so, so hard though… especially when she could see the love shining in her husband's eyes even from this distance.

I love you, she mouthed once more, needing her lips to be able to form those words for him one last time, needing him to know that she would be there for him until he left her.

A mere shadow of the smile that he usually wore appeared on Rowan's face as he looked at her before his lips moved to echo the same words back to her. No sooner had he finished, however, when the soldier beside him kicked the box out from beneath his feet. A gasp flew from Juliana's lips as she flinched back, watching the life slowly seep out of her husband.

She hardly even felt Luca's arm tightening around her shoulders, holding her close as she tried futilely to tear her gaze away from the man she loved. Time seemed to pass so slowly, making it seem like hours had passed before three women appeared before the gallows out of thin air, as if by magic, though this was no magic anyone would want to be anywhere near. White Women; Death's daughters whom she sent to retrieve the lives of the dying.

Fear and something strangely like relief flooded through her as they approached Rowan, his name a whisper on their lips. Even if she had been able to reach him, she would never cover his ears to block out their words. Not when she could see the pain in his expression, the fear and the panic that threatened to drown out everything around him. She watched as one of the White Women reached out a pale hand to touch Rowan's heart, mercifully erasing all of the suffering that had been there only moments before.

She couldn't help the silent thank you that echoed through her mind to Death for sending her daughters so quickly. Perhaps there was a part of Death, or at least her daughters, that actually cared for the people they took away… or maybe it was just greed for yet another human soul that made them come so early. Whatever the reason, she was grateful that Rowan would no longer have to feel such pain, even if it meant leaving his family behind.

As the White Women faded away, their task accomplished, Juliana finally allowed herself to turn away, burying her face against Luca's shoulder as she allowed silent tears to run down her cheek. She couldn't allow herself to really mourn her husband until they were safely in the woods, far away from any soldiers who would question why the death of a lowly strolling player was being mourned so deeply. She couldn't risk the life of herself or her child, no matter how badly she wanted to break down right then and there.

She could feel the weight of Luca's chin rest against her head, the shake of his shoulders as he tried to keep his breathing even, though she could tell he was nearly as upset as she was. Her fingers curled tightly around the fabric of his shirt as the disappointed mutters of the people around her reached her ears. Of course, they'd been hoping for an execution that would last longer than a few moments, but to Juliana, this was more than long enough, even for a true criminal. No one deserved to suffer as the strolling players did at the hands of the Adderhead.

As the crowd began to disperse, she forced herself to pull away from the comfort her friend provided, keeping her gaze averted from the gallows now that it was over. Biting her lip as she wrapped a hand around Luca's arm once more, she allowed him to lead her away, back towards the woods, though each step sent a shock of pain to her nearly shattered heart.

* * *

Juliana couldn't tell how much time had passed since they'd left the town behind them and crept back into the safety of the Wayless Wood. The sun was nearly gone now, only a faint glow on the horizon that barely reached through the trees as they walked. It wouldn't be long now before they reached the camp where Marco and the children waited. No, not long before they would have to explain that Rowan wouldn't be coming home, wouldn't be able to kiss his children goodnight like he did every night, no matter how late or how tired he was.

Suddenly, she stopped. A cry finally tore from her throat though she'd begun to believe that her tears had dried for now. She quickly covered her mouth, but it didn't make any difference. The tears still came, her body wracked with sobs as she slowly sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands. Now that they were far away from anyone who could cause them harm, the truth of what had just happened had finally sunk in, sending stabbing pains through her entire being as she cried.

She pulled her shaking hands away to wrap her arms around her middle, fingers wrapping tightly around the fabric at her waist. All she wanted at that moment was to be held in Rowan's embrace - just one more time. She needed his arms holding her close, his hand gently stroking her hair, his whispered words bringing her more comfort than anything else in the world could. Luca was one of her best friends, but his hand on her arm was nothing compared to the safety and comfort that Rowan had always provided.

"How am I supposed to do this without him?" Her words came softly as she looked down at her swollen stomach and the ground past it through the blur of tears brimming her gaze. There was no longer any way for her to provide for her family. She herself wasn't much of a performer; that had always been Rowan's job. And there was certainly no possibility of finding a job in one of Argenta's already overcrowded villages, especially with the Adderhead's laws.

"You can do it, Juliana," Luca said gently, crouching down beside her. "I know - believe me, I know - how hard this seems right now, how hopeless. I know how the pain seems to fill you, leaving little room for much else, or how the weight of it all feels like it will crush you and you can't see how it's possible to live without them. But you can, and you will. You already have two children to care for, and very soon there will be three, all depending on you to raise them and keep their father's memory alive.

And I'll be here for as long as you need or want me. You once took care of me and my boy when we lost Lettie; now it's my turn to return the favor. You can do this, I promise."

"Thank you." She couldn't seem to manage anything above a whisper, so she reached out a hand to take his, squeezing it tightly to emphasize the gratitude in her voice. She really didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Luca or Marco now. Having friends to help you through the dark was much easier than struggling through on your own.

She didn't know how long she allowed herself to sit there, on the darkening forest floor, eyes closed as Rowan's face appeared in her memory, forcing herself to make sure every detail of him would never fade. But eventually, Luca squeezed her hand gently, reminding her that it was very near complete darkness now and they had family waiting for their safe return.

She ran a hand carefully over her stomach, silently praying that Rowan was happy in Death's realm, or at least without pain and fear, before pushing herself back to her feet with the help of Luca. She kept her hand rested protectively on her stomach as they walked, letting Luca stay alert of their surroundings as she walked beside him. He practically knew these woods like the back of his hand by now; he would make sure they got back safely.

And he did just that in the light of the moon and stars that barely lit the forest floor beneath the strolling players' feet until the trees finally began to thin, signaling their arrival to the little clearing they'd called home for the past three years.

Juliana paused at the edge of the clearing, her gaze traveling across the camp before finally settling on the little group huddled together by a small fire. Thankfully, they were far enough away from the town that they could have fires at night now that autumn was reaching out its cool fingers, bringing with it colder nights that only hinted at what was to come.

Her heart seemed to melt a little as she saw the smallest shape of her daughter curled up in Marco's lap, sound asleep, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm as she sucked on her thumb.

Unfortunately, both boys were still seemingly wide awake, sitting by the fire playing some sort of game that only they knew the rules to. Occasionally, they would burst into fits of laughter that Marco would quickly but gently put an end to, one hand gently stroking Cassie's hair as she stirred slightly before settling back against him.

A burst of gratitude and love spread through her as she watched how Marco handled the children, the way he spoke to them and looked at them. Even now, though he'd insisted time and time again that they were all the family he needed, she couldn't believe he was still without a family of his own. But she could understand why he was hesitant, especially now. He was a tightrope walker - one of the most dangerous professions in this country, but he loved it. His job opportunities were few and far between here in Argenta, but at least that made the pay a bit better than others would receive. But Juliana knew that he hated the thought of having a family that could be put at risk if he made even the slightest mistake.

"Mother!"

"Father!"

She jumped as two young voices simultaneously called loudly across the clearing, erasing any thoughts besides the ones that she'd been trying her best to ignore for as long as possible. The ones that tried, again and again, to explain what would have to be said to her children about why their father wasn't with her.

As Soren jumped to his feet and ran to her, a wide grin on his face, she forced as much of a smile as she could manage to her lips, though it took as much effort as trying to wade north along a southbound river. She walked forward to meet him, a small breath of laughter escaping her lips as he forced himself to slow down before he could plow into her, nearly stumbling over his own feet before wrapping his arms tightly around her legs. She ran a hand gently over his short hair as he grinned up at her with a smile so much like his father's that tears threatened to spill at the sight of it.

"Hello again, my sweet boy," she said softly, barely noticing the blur of bright red hair that raced past her to where Luca stood a few steps away. "Were you good for Marco while we were gone?"

"Very good," Marco responded from his place by the fire, though his voice was nearly drowned out by the sudden cries of the little girl in his arms as she startled awake, the sound of the boys' voices dragging her out of sleep. His attention immediately moved to calm her down, rocking her slowly as one hand gently patted her back, muttering slow, soothing whispers to her as he did. After three years with them, he knew how to calm a baby's tears nearly as well as their own parents did.

Though her first instinct was to hurry to comfort her daughter's cries, perhaps let her eat to soothe her back into sleep, Juliana knew Marco had it handled for now. And besides, it would only be a matter of time before -

"Mother?" A small tug on her skirt made her gaze travel back to the little boy beside her, though his gaze was fixed on the woods behind her as if waiting for someone to step out from behind a tree. "Where's Father? He didn't come back with you?"

Even though she'd been expecting it, her heart seemed to stop its steady rhythm for a moment at her son's words. Words so sweet and innocent that they should have been easily answered with a simple explanation; oh, he'll be home soon. He just decided to stay out for a bit longer so more people could see him perform. This sweet child's happiness shouldn't have had to be extinguished so abruptly, so harshly.

She glanced over at Luca for an instant, finding the same sorrow she felt in his eyes as their gazes met, before gently taking Soren's hand in hers. Holding him close, she led him back to the fire, avoiding Marco's gaze for fear that she would break down before she could get the words that needed to be said out, though she did sneak a glance at Cassie, feeling a slight bit of relief that at least she had calmed down, her head now resting against Marco's shoulder as she continued to suck her thumb, though her gaze never left his face. Marco had always been one of Cassie's favorite people.

When she reached the blanket that had been spread beside the fire for the children to play on, she sank down, careful of her stomach as she sat. Once she was settled, she pulled Soren gently into her lap, though he was nearly too big for her to comfortably do such a thing when she was so far along. At that moment, though, she didn't care whether holding him in her lap was difficult or not. She needed her children, the only things she had left of her Rowan, as close to her as possible right now.

The little boy in her lap seemed mildly surprised as he looked up at her; he hadn't been able to sit in her lap for quite some time while the new baby grew. She gave him another shaky smile as she brushed a thumb lightly over his cheek, staring into a pair of dark eyes that were so like Rowan's for only a moment before she had to look away.

"Mother?" Soren could obviously tell by now that something wasn't quite right. Luca had stayed at the edge of the camp, Lucio held tightly in his arms as he whispered softly to him, though his gaze flicked towards Juliana more than once as he spoke. Marco kept his attention on the flickering ombre colors of the flames as he continued to run a hand gently up and down Cassie's back. The entire clearing seemed to have a blanket of silence over it, almost as if the Wood itself was holding its breath in frightful anticipation of Juliana's words.

Holding her son closer, she bent forward to press a kiss to his forehead for a long moment, closing her eyes as she tried to calm her racing thoughts into an explanation that would make sense to the young child in her arms.

"Your father -" she began but paused as her breath hitched, tears filling her eyes as she pulled away to look down at the small face staring up at her. She took a deep, shaky breath before trying again, forcing each word out though it threatened to break her. "He had to go away. Somewhere… very far. And we won't be able to see him again for… a very long time."

For a long moment, Soren only stared up at her, expression swiftly changing from one of complete confusion to utter heartbreak as he processed his mother's words. Finally, he just shook his head, slowly at first, then faster.

"No, Mother," he said, the words coming out as a soft whine that cut deep into Juliana's heart. "Father wouldn't do that. He always says goodbye. And he loves us. He wouldn't go away."

"I know he does, my sweet Soren," Juliana said softly, forcing back the sob that threatened to escape as she brushed her thumb across his cheek. "He loves us so, so much. He didn't want to go away, but he had to, and I know he would've said goodbye to you if he could. You'll see him again one day, baby, I promise."

"But… I want to see him now…" He twisted around to look at the trees on the other side of the clearing, the place where Rowan always appeared after a day's work. His voice trembled as he spoke, eyes searching desperately for any sign of his father.

At those words, those desperate, heartbroken words, the tears finally escaped, leaving trails along Juliana's cheeks as she leaned her forehead down to rest against the top of his head. One hand moved to gently rub his back, though she doubted it would comfort the little boy much.

"I know baby," she finally whispered, closing her eyes against the pain that still threatened to crush her. "I do too."

Her words seemed to have finally reached Soren's heart as she felt him shift to sit beside her before pressing against her side. Small fingers wrapped around the cloth of her dress as soft cries drifted into the night. She could feel his small shoulders shaking beneath her touch as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, rocking slightly as she held him close. She hadn't thought it was even possible for her heart to break more than it already had, but hearing the sound of her son's sobs proved otherwise.

"I'm sorry Soren." Her voice was barely audible to her own ears as she spoke softly into his ear. "I'm so sorry."

After a moment, she pulled away and gently tilted Soren's face up to look at her, moving her hands to gently wipe away the tears that trailed down his cheeks. Even as she looked down at him, she knew she would never be able to erase the sight of the pain and confusion that marred his small face.

But she knew it would eventually fade. Not right away, of course. Even as young as he was, it would most likely take Soren months before he got used to not seeing his father every day as he had his entire three years of life. She also knew there would be days when he would ask her if enough time had passed for Rowan to come home again or when they would get to see him, and eventually, she would have to truly explain where Rowan had gone; she would have to explain what, and who, Death really was.

A small, genuine smile passed her lips for the first time since that afternoon as she looked back towards her daughter, still nestled in Marco's arms, curled against him in attempt to hide from the cold. Even though she'd been crying what seemed like only moments ago, she'd already drifted back into her land of dreams, still sucking sleepily on her thumb, an occasional smile curling the corners of her mouth.

Yes, she would have to explain all of this one day. But not today, Juliana thought as she held Soren close once more, glancing back down as he buried his face against the fabric at her waist. There would be time for all of those words later after the pain had dulled into an ache that they could manage through each passing day. She still had two very young children to care for, and the baby still growing inside her would need a few more things prepared before it was welcomed into the world. She would just have to keep herself busy through her mourning for the man who had been with her through so much.

And besides, she and her children wouldn't be alone; they would still have Luca and Lucio, and she prayed that Marco would continue to stay with them as well. As long as she had such kind-hearted people around her, she would manage. She had to.


	3. I'm Sorry, My Little Fire Elf

Luca's eyebrows knitted together, jaw tightening as his eyes shifted down towards his son. The small child slept peacefully on his side on a makeshift bed of old, threadbare blankets, one below him and one wrapped tightly around him; blissfully unaware of all the problems and worries that plagued his father's thoughts. Argenta was not a kind country for people like the strolling players now and Luca had found it difficult lately to bring in the money they needed. This morning, when he looked into the small leather bag which housed what little money they had, he had found nothing left, not even a few coins with which to feed his son. He had known this was coming, had watched the coins dwindle down faster than he could add new ones, even with him not eating more than a few bites at a time to ensure Lucio had plenty to eat himself.

Luca glanced back at the black leather bag in which all their belongings were held. It was a risk, especially with Lucio with him, but he would have to perform here if they wanted food and he so desperately did, if for only his son. He, at least, could go a few more days until they got to a safer region but not Lucio. Long ago he had sworn that his son would never go without like he had again and so far, he hadn't. Even if it wasn't quite enough, Luca had managed to be able to provide at least something. He wasn't going to let that change today.

Kneeling down in the still dewy grass, Luca reached out to brush the stray locks of red hair out of his son's face. "Lucio," he said softly, voice almost a whisper. "It's time to wake up, my boy."

With a small whine, Lucio shifted under Luca's touch, stretching his arms out as far as they would go before curling himself back up in the blankets. Slowly, hesitantly, as if they were too heavy to move all in one go, he blinked open his eyes to meet his father's, a small smile coming to his face as he took in his. Oh, how that sweet smile could chase away all of Luca's worries, even for just a short moment.

"Morning, Father." Lucio's voice was still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning, Lucio," replied Luca, a smile adorning his face as he leaned down to press a kiss to the child's forehead. "What do you say to helping me perform before we get breakfast? I bet the crowds are even better than usual on such a nice morning."

Luca didn't mention the danger of it or their own lack of provisions. He never did. While Lucio was fully aware that most times they didn't have much, he didn't want to worry the boy unnecessarily. It wasn't a child's job to carry the burden of that worry around. Besides, if he performed for a little while first, he should be able to earn enough to feed them both, for that day at least, and he was well versed in avoiding Argenta's soldiers. It shouldn't be as big of a deal as Luca's mind wanted it to be.

Lucio's smile seemed to widen, excitement sparkling in his gaze, as he sat up, nodding his head so fervently his fiery hair bounced along. He always seemed so happy, so proud, to be a part of his father's performances, even if his tasks in them was as small as collecting the coins thrown their way. "Yes!" he cheered, jumping to his feet so that he stood before his father. Luca flashed another bright smile as he wrapped his arms around the boy, lifting him as his stood.

"Let's go then, shall we?" he said, shifting the boy to balance him on one hip. He kept a firm grip on the child as he bent down to retrieve his bag, tossing it over his free shoulder. They would be back later to retrieve the rest. No one else would find or disturb it this deep in the Wayless Wood. As far as he knew, only his group dared to travel beyond the borders of it, unafraid of the Night-Mares and wolves. With fire and each other to guard them at night, they felt far safer here than so close to the villages where the prince's guards patrolled. Even now, on one of the very rare trips he took away from Marco and Juliana, he felt far safer in the cover of the towering trees.

As they walked, Lucio's gaze darted around them, never focusing on one thing too long. Occasionally, the boy would even tilt his head back to take in the patches of sky that showed through the breaks in leaves and branches. The action usually ended with Lucio leaned as far back as he could manage in his father's arms and still have his own arms wrapped around Luca's neck for security. It coaxed quiet laughter from both their lips.

After a moment, the little boy pulled himself back up, his eyes meeting those of his father's as another of those bright smiles of his lit up his small face. He unwound his arms from around Luca's neck to press small hands on either of his cheeks, pulling his father's face closer to his until their foreheads touched. Luca's steps slowed, vision hindered by the child so close, but he smiled in return and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I love you, my little fire elf," Luca pressed a quick kiss to the boy's nose before raising his head and resuming his normal pace.

"I love you too, Father," chirped Lucio, letting his head fall to rest against his shoulder.

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the town Luca had chosen to perform in. While they had camped deep in the Woods, he'd made sure not to cut himself off completely from the nearby towns and their marketplaces full of potential customers. This town was indeed busy this morning; good prospects for earning the money they needed but more risky all the same. Any one of the people surrounding them could turn him into the soldiers. There was always one fairly close even if they weren't particularly on the street now but Luca had long since learned how to evade the silver clad guards and he felt fairly confident in his ability to keep both himself and Lucio safe from harm.

He had been performing in Argenta - the country of his birth - almost his whole life and he'd seen his fair share of soldiers. Of course, he had never been caught or he wouldn't be here now. To the Adderhead, the strolling players were good for nothing except to enjoy watching them hang. He had seen this too, seen others who couldn't get away hanged for nothing. He'd seen the Adderhead take away his friends.

He stopped on a narrow street he knew from experience the soldiers did not often patrol but still carried the heavy business of the main streets and set Lucio down at his feet. There should be no trouble in performing here. Most of the people would not report him and as long as he kept the show brief, going on just long enough to make the money they needed for now, the soldiers should never even know he was here.

"Alright, my boy, are you ready?" Luca asked as he set his bag against the wall of a nearby building and knelt down beside it. Another wide grin crossed Lucio's face as he nodded fervently, though soon the business of the street claimed his attention again and his gaze turned away.

Luca reached his hand into the leather bag and pulled from it the small wooden bowl in which Lucio dutifully collected the coins thrown at them by the onlookers and pressed it into his little hands. That was always his job - collecting the money. It seemed people found it much harder not to pay when Lucio looked up at them with those big dark eyes and flashed that gap-toothed little grin of his.

As Luca removed the rest of the items he would need for the show from the bag, which was mostly just an assortment of colored balls he arranged as a stack by his feet for now, a few people had already began to gather around them. Lucio bounced up and down on his toes, excitement sparkling in his eyes once more as he waited to watch another of his father's performances and to do his job in turn. After all this time, Luca was surprised to find Lucio never seemed to tire of watching him perform. The boy had even begged him to teach him the trade - though for now he had yet to progress past tossing two balls from one hand to the other.

When a small crowd had gathered around them, Luca stood to his full height, flashing a smile and giving a low bow before tossing a few of the juggler's balls up into the air only to catch them and toss them again as they came down. The simple little things formed a moving arch of spinning colors. Luca made the balls go higher and higher, adding more and more. He did tricks with them, bounced them off his head, his elbow, his knee. The more the people smiled, the more they clapped and cheered, the happier Luca seemed to grow and the more he showed off. Until the shout of a soldier coming around the corner of an alley stopped the whole show, sending spectators scattering. The sound startled Luca and the balls fell around him, rolling across the street as if they too were fleeing the soldier's wrath and the gallows it threatened.

He heard the low thud of the wooden bowl as it hit the ground quickly followed by the clinking of scattering coins. At the sound, his gaze turned down towards his son just as the boy reached him, little hands entangling themselves in the fabric of his pants leg. Lucio looked up and Luca's heart lurched as he saw the fear in his gaze. Even at such a young age, he had been taught that soldiers were something to fear, that they would hurt strolling players like them, or worse. He knew to avoid them and they usually did but this one was far too close for Luca's liking and he had witnessed the performance firsthand.

Luca pried the small hands from his pants leg before taking one of them in his, holding it tightly as he took off in the direction so abruptly Lucio stumbled. Their best chance of survival was to escape into the woods or lose the man somewhere in the city but as they ran and the soldier drew ever closer, Luca's confidence in their escape slowly seemed to diminish. Lucio was already struggling to keep up, breaths coming in short gasps as he was dragged along through narrow streets and throngs of people that only served to slow them even further.

Lucio stumbled a second time and for a moment Luca thought of picking him up - they may be able to run faster if he did - but then what if they were caught? At least if Lucio was on his own two feet, even if Luca was caught, he had a better chance of getting away.

Luca's heart surged as he recognized the street they were now passing through. The Wayless Wood was not far off now and he was sure Lucio could make it that far at least and then, in the safety of the woods, he could carry the child the rest of the way. The soldiers most likely would not dare to delve so far into the forest, too terrified of the creatures that lurked beyond the towering trees, and even if they did, Luca knew the woods far better than they did. Surely, he would lose them there.

The soldier's shouting brought with it more soldiers to come to his aid and from the sound of heavy footsteps behind them, they were catching up fast. His heartbeat sped up as fear grew in his mind but he could run no faster. Lucio struggled more and more with every step and he sure as hell was not leaving him behind. It was just a little further. He could see the trees above the rooftops.

A hand closed around the collar of Luca's shirt, yanking him back so suddenly he cried out in surprise, Lucio's hand slipping from his gasp. He didn't even have a chance to react before two more soldiers grabbed him by the arms and dragged him back. Immediately, his gaze darted to the child another soldier pushed back as he tried to follow. Lucio. He was the only thing Luca could think of as he struggled against the soldiers' grip. The inherent need to protect his son flooded his senses but try as he might, he could not free himself. Everytime he managed to pull one arm free from a soldier's grasp, it seemed two more were there to take its place.

"Go, Lucio! Run!" he shouted over the clanging of armor and rush of frightened voices filling the air around them as peasants retreated with their own children into buildings or the shadows cast by them. Raw panic made itself known to all in his expression and the sound of his voice. They could take Luca if they had to, he could handle that, but he would not let them touch his little boy.

But Lucio only froze, looking back at his father through brown eyes swimming in tears. There was so much fear in that small face that it broke Luca's heart just to look at him. He finally moved after only a few seconds, he finally ran, but it was in the wrong direction. Luca's heart skipped a beat as the boy shook his head, sending red hair flying, and ran towards him. Completely ignoring the soldiers, the boy pressed up against him, wrapping his arms around him like a vice as he buried his face in the fabric against the side of Luca's leg as if he could take shelter there.

Of course he wouldn't just run. They had never really been apart for long, the only times being when he left the child with Juliana or Marco so he could perform and even then, he was always back by nightfall. Running now would mean solitude in this city or in the woods; solitude he had never known. Perhaps that was even more terrifying than the silver-clad men he probably even believed his father could protect him from.

Another soldier pried the boy, screaming and crying, off his father and pushed him back with such force the boy fell to the ground, a small cry escaping him as tears spilled over his cheeks. "Father!" came his voice, a small strangled cry, as he pushed himself to his feet to run after them again. This time, however, he kept some distance between them, careful not to draw the soldiers attention again. A lump formed in Luca's throat as the sight of his tears and the desperation in his eyes. Lucio never looked at him like that.

Luca knew full well what the soldiers planned to do to him but that scared him less than leaving his son behind. He had to get back to him. There would be no one to care for him if he didn't - they were so far from Juliana and Marco now - and five years old was far too young to be able to survive on his own. There was no way he would be able to work or get money in any way and even if he did find someone willing to take him in, which was highly unlikely, there was a high chance they would make his life miserable demanding the debt of their supposed kindness be paid. He couldn't let that happen to him.

Lucio looked so scared too. Luca wanted nothing in this world more than to be able to wrap the child up in his arms and assure him as he had so many times before that everything would be alright, even if it was just a comforting lie, but the soldiers wouldn't even slow down and their grip on his arms was painfully tight. It would be impossible to break away and no one would even dare to think of coming to the aid of a poor strolling player and his crying child; a child that was still following him despite his warnings. Lucio tried his best to keep up with the longer strides and quick pace of his father's captors but he was exhausted and struggling to walk the distance so quickly.

It was not the gallows to which the soldiers took their captive first; it was the pillory. Of course. They never hung a person right away. They would want time for the news to spread and to demand everyone without a valid excuse stand under the gallows and watch the strolling player hang. And for what? For bringing a few much needed smiles to the faces of the people? For trying to support their families the best they can in the only ways they knew how? It was over a few colored balls that they would rob a man of his life and a child of his father.

Lucio was still following when they shut Luca up in the pillory, as easily as though he were little more than a child despite the way he fought them. The wood dropped over his neck and wrists with a sickening thud and Luca shut his eyes tightly against the fear that suddenly overwhelmed him. He would never escape this. He would die tonight and Lucio probably wouldn't be far behind.

When he opened his eyes again moments later, he wasn't surprised to find people already gathering. Panic rose in him anew when he realized he could not see his son through the ever-changing fray but the boy soon emerged. Small hands pushed their way through the men and women until Lucio stumbled out into the open space that separated the crowd and the pillories. Yet again, he hurried towards his father, but the guards quickly blocked the way. Lucio halted at the sight of them, shrinking back into the first row of people.

Even from this distance, Luca could see the rapid heaving of the frantic child's chest as his breaths came through labored panting. Luca knew then as he watched the boy that he would not be able to handle this on his own. They had hardly done anything to Luca yet and Lucio couldn't know what they planned to do but wild terror still shone in his wide eyes.

Luca wished so badly he could call the child to him, perhaps just being close would help to calm him, but when the first rotten apple flew out, narrowly missing his head and bouncing off the wood of the pillory, he quickly regretted even thinking the idea. He flinched back but quickly returned his gaze to his son, trying his hardest to ignore the people's jeers and the items they launched his way. His gaze met Lucio's and the boy's eyes widened in realization. Tearing his gaze from his father's, he whipped his head wildly to take in the forms of the people around him.

He wouldn't understand this either. He didn't. Kept safely at his father's side or tucked away in the shelter of the Wayless Wood with their friends, he hadn't often witnessed the cruelty of others and never once had Luca brought him anywhere close to such places as the pillarys.

Luca ducked his head as one man sent a rock sailing in his direction but it rose up over the wooden structure, missing the man locked inside it.

"Stop it!" He heard the desperate plea above the jeers of the crowd and Luca's head shot back up. Another man raised his arm to throw another handful of moldy produce but Lucio reached up, clutching onto his shirt sleeve with trembling fingers.

 _No,_ Luca thought. _No. No. No._ The man quickly brushed the boy off, throwing what used to be food at the captive juggler despite the child's efforts. Luca flinched away again in preparation but opened his eyes in just enough time to see the man's hand collide with Lucio's face.

"You little brat," the man spat at the ground where Lucio now sat, clutching his cheek in one hand. "Get out of here before I put you in one of those things myself."

Desperation crossed Luca's expression, widening his eyes and tightening his chest, as Lucio pushed himself back up again. Fear and pain and betrayal wrote itself on his small face, in every little feature of it.

 _He should have been left with Marco and Juliana._ His mind spoke the words before Luca even realized his regret. _You wouldn't have been able to see him for awhile, sure, but he would have been safer._

Luca shook his head slightly as he met Lucio's eyes, a movement that went unnoticed by all but the boy whose eyes now watched his every move for answers. Just through his gaze alone, Luca tried to convey the seriousness of the situation, urging him to stay as inconspicuous as possible. The law against strolling players was still new enough that in outer cities like this one, most guards tried their best to spare the children, but even they would put a child on the gallows if given enough reason. He wasn't sure where that threshold lied with these particular soldiers.

Lucio seemed to understand. At the very least, he had given up, sitting there in the dirt with his knees hugged close to his body, one hand still clutching his slowly reddening cheek.

 _This is your fault,_ he realized as he watched tears slip down his son's face again.

* * *

It was nearly sunset when the sound of footsteps could be heard once again. The crowd had since dispersed, growing steadily smaller until only a few new faces among some of the old remained in front of the pillory. The onslaught of rocks and rotting vegetables had become too familiar in just a few hours, leaving their marks on his face or in his hair. Still, he flinched back in anticipation every time something was sent hurtling his way.

Luca tensed at the sound, jaw tightening as he raised his head to look their way. New fear crept up through his veins. He knew full well what the soldiers reappearance meant.

Movement in the corner of his vision brought his gaze back to his son. Lucio quickly scrambled to his feet, head whipping frantically back and forth between the soldiers and his father. All of a sudden, Luca's fear was no longer for himself but for the child as well. What would they do if Lucio tried to do something like he had done earlier?

Sure, most soldiers would just chase off a child but given enough offenses and a low enough class and children could end up in the pillories themselves or hanged or, if they were small enough, sent off to the silver mines. To be quite brutally honest, Luca would rather Lucio end up starving on the streets or meet his end by his father's side at the gallows than go to the mines. Children smaller than Lucio was now we're starved, beaten, and worked until they inevitably perish below the earth all to decorate the Adderhead's castle.

Suddenly, he realized this would be the last time he saw his son's face. Oh, how he hoped his baby would be okay. Silently he prayed that Lucio would find someone; someone willing to take him in and treat him right. Perhaps another strolling player. Maybe even one they knew or at least maybe they would run into Marco and Juliana along the way. They would want to know what happened to the both of them. They would want Lucio with them.

They would come looking when neither he nor Lucio arrived back at camp on time. Perhaps, if Lucio could hold out that long, they would even be the ones to find him. That would be best. At least Lucio would have family; people he had known all his life.

Lucio stared at the soldier's for a long moment as they began to push their way through the crowd until suddenly, he turned on heel and ran. Little fingers wrapped themselves in Luca's pants leg and Luca closed his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. _No._

"Lucio," Luca said, his voice both quiet and authoritative though sorrow still came in his words, making the sounds of them waver as they passed his lips. "You need to go now, okay? You can't be up here."

"I don't wanna," he said, grip tightening as he gave a quick shake of his head. His voice sounded on the verge of tears if he wasn't crying already. "I want to stay with you."

"Please, Lucio," Luca pleaded, panic making its way into his features. "Hurry and go now. You'll be alright, I promise. I have to go away for a bit now, but...but Marco and Juliana will come get you soon, okay? Just...just go wait at camp now, okay?"

Lucio had to leave. Every moment he stood here risked something happening to him as well. Luca couldn't let that happen. And he didn't want the child to watch what happened next either. He didn't need to witness such things.

However, despite Luca's plea, the child shook his head again. "No, Father," came his whispered voice. "I don't want the soldiers to take you away. I want to stay with you."

"Lucio." His voice was only a quiet breath. His son's words felt like knives to his heart.

He opened his mouth to say something more, desperate to get him out of harm's way but it was too late now. The soldiers came into view again through the throngs of people and their gazes landed on Lucio. Luca swallowed hard.

The soldiers footsteps seemed far too loud as they marched towards him, each one echoing through his mind with a new ripple of terror. Luca's heart seemed to skip a beat with the sound. _Not Lucio,_ was all he could think as they stopped in front of the boy. _Not my baby._

The soldier who had taken the lead, a man shorter but far stockier than the others, grabbed the child by the collar of his shirt. Lucio's small arms wrapped themselves tightly around Luca's leg, one last feeble attempt to stay with him, but the man was far stronger. He pulled the boy away so roughly he couldn't possibly hold on.

"Filthy little brat," he spat as he tossed the boy down before the pillory with as little care as a child might toss away a broken toy, much to the horror of the strolling player behind them.

"Don't hurt him!" Luca begged, struggling against the wooden structure that held him back. The wood bit into his wrists as he tried to pull them from the small openings, rubbing a circle of raw skin in them, but if he felt it, Luca hardly seemed to pay it any mind. "Please. He's just a kid. He was scared, that's all, and he doesn't know any better. Please, just leave him alone. Don't hurt my baby."

But his words did not seem to reach the soldier's ears. He only stood there, towering above the child, a hand placed threateningly on his weapon. He seemed to care none for the way the boy had struggled against his grasp, the cry he gave as he hit the ground much too hard, or the way he now cowered away from the soldier, hands in front of his face as he looked fearfully up at him. He breaths came in rapid gasps as he let his gaze travel to meet Luca's, expression desperately begging his father to help him.

"You wanna end up in there yourself, kid?" The man continued on as he stared down at the little boy. Every aspect of him seemed to bleed hostility and hatred, no doubt brought on by the strolling player colors on the clothes of the man they were sent to deal with. The man was quite obviously very loyal to their prince and like his master, he seemed to hate the strolling players just as he did. For the life of him, Luca would never understand why. "Or better yet, there's always room in the mines for little boys who don't listen."

"No! Stop, please," came Luca's voice again. Even he was painfully aware of just how scared and desperate he sounded. He had never seen his son look so terrified, though, even when rich merchants had chased the curious little boy away from their stalls, and this time, Luca could do nothing to protect and comfort him. "Come on, he's just a kid. He won't do it again."

The soldier turned his gaze towards Luca for only a second before casting Lucio one last threatening look. With that, he left the boy alone, turning his attention back to the imprisoned strolling player. He must not have been in the mood to torment a child when he had something as exciting as a hanging to attend to.

"What are you standing there for?" He snapped at the other soldiers, who had stopped to watch what their leader would do with the boy. Perhaps, they were hoping for something a little more exciting than what had happened because Luca noticed the disappointment in their expressions. "Get him out of there, but don't you let him get away. You hear me?"

There was a quiet chorus of responses as the soldiers jumped to action, hurrying to the pillory to free Luca. It hurt to stand upright again, muscles tense and stiff from being unable to move properly for so long, but his armored escorts did not give him time to ease into the movements, roughly pulling him back a few steps.

"Father," the voice was so soft it barely reached Luca's ears but it immediately drew his attention nonetheless. Lucio still sat there in the dirt, though he had lowered his hands now that he was no longer the center of attention. Every muscle in Luca's body tensed, longing to run to his son. He could do it. One of the men had moved to retrieve the length of rope they would use to restrain him, leaving only one man to hold him back.

Before he had time to even think out his plan, he was moving. Luca barely even registered how he managed to free himself from the single soldier's grip but he did and his first action was to get to his son. The boy wasn't far away; a few long strides and Luca dropped to his knees before him, pulling the small child close.

Luca looked up, moving to stand, but his eyes caught the silver of armor as they hurried towards him. Even if he ran, he wouldn't get far, not at such close range and with so many soldiers. He had only moments at best to hold his son and say all that needed to be said.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry," his voice came too fast now and strained as his own emotions were choking him. He heard the heavy footsteps loud and clear around him as he spoke. Seconds were left now. "I love you so much, my little fire elf. Never forget that."

"Father," came the small voice of his son, a voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt as the boy buried his face against his shoulder. With a hand on Lucio's back, Luca could both see and feel how fast his breaths came under his touch, feel the tiny hands clutching onto his shirt, hear the desperate, frightened cries as they reached his ears. Luca barely had time for one more whispered apology before the hands of the soldiers closed around him and pulled him away from his little boy one last time. Only two words to let the boy know this was never what he wanted, that he was never meant to go through so much fear and pain.

Luca stumbled back a few steps, his grip on his son pulled apart by the force of the soldiers as they dragged him back. The only moved him a few steps back before a sharp kick sent pain radiating through the back of his knee, taking away all the support it offered and sending him crumpling to the ground. Two men pushed him further down until he lay face down against the earth beneath him. They wrenched his arms back, securing his hands behind him so tightly the rough length of rope rubbed painfully against his skin at the slightest movement.

Just before he thought they would help him up now, one of the soldiers sent another kick into his ribs and pain shot through him with such a force he could not even think to stifle the cry of pain that escaped him until it was too late. He pressed his forehead against the ground, gritting his teeth against the pain, but quickly picked it up again when he heard the quiet brush of small footsteps. Lucio took a few unsteady steps towards him, barely on his feet when he began walking, arms outstretched towards his father as a quiet 'no' escaped from his lips.

"Lucio, stay back. Please," Luca warned, looking pleadingly at the boy. He never knew if Lucio stopped then because of his request or because right at that moment the soldiers grabbed Luca again and hauled him to his feet. They shoved him forward so roughly he stumbled a few steps, almost falling entirely. Of course they would not make this next trip so easy now but it was worth it, every ounce of pain was worth it, just to hold his baby one last time.

Lucio still followed them, though he kept his distance now, as they began their march towards the gallows that lay hidden somewhere behind the buildings surrounding them. The soldiers were none too gentle with their prisoner. They shoved him forward so often he was barely able to take more than a few steady steps at a time and whenever he chanced a look back at his son, one of the soldiers would hit him so hard it often sent him reeling. But the physical pain didn't hurt Luca nearly as bad as the look in his son's eyes when their gazes met for only a few seconds before the soldiers rained down their blows, the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

By the time the gallows came into view, dull pain radiated through his ribs, his face, just about anywhere the men around him could easily strike. He had quit looking back about halfway there, but when the gallows came into sight, he could not fight the urge to look back as his fear rose to all new heights. Lucio had frozen where he stood, dark eyes trained up at the structure before them before they quickly slid to look towards his father.

Luca knew Lucio would recognize it. While the child had never truly witnessed a hanging, he had seen the gallows and the crowds that gathered beneath them before. He could still remember the day they had been walking through the streets of another city, on their way back to the camp in the woods where he had left his best friend, Marco, along with Juliana and her three children. He had been hurrying some and wasn't paying attention to exactly where they were going. It was a mistake made through the carelessness of excitement after having earned so much in one day to sustain the small group of seven for some time yet when combined with what they had already saved up between him and Marco. It had been a wonderful few weeks for the young performers and Luca had even gone so far as to spend a few coins that day on some small gift for each of the four children. It was so rare that any one of them could do that.

Eventually, they had taken a wrong turn and found themselves facing the square where the gallows stood looking quite threatening as they loomed over the crowd beginning to gather below them. Luckily, Luca had managed to get himself and Lucio away before they hanged the poor fellow standing on that platform - and without getting caught themselves too - but Lucio, ever curious, had come to him late that night with many questions. It took Luca a long moment to figure out how to explain, not in the habit of ignoring his son's questions, but in the end, he had told the boy only that people were taken far away from their families there and that they should never find themselves anywhere near one. He could tell from the boy's expression now as he looked at him that he remembered this too.

Another of the soldier's blows sent pain filling his mind once more and Luca quickly whipped his head around to face forward, resisting the strong urge to find his son's gaze once again. He only knew the child began to follow them once more when he heard his footsteps and quick, panicked breaths behind him but even that faded out as the soldiers pushed him through the crowds towards the platform. Either the group of people drowned out the sounds now or the child had been stopped, by either a guard or dense field of bodies themselves.

As they urged him up the steps, Luca found he no longer cared about the soldier's blows or the pain they caused, he cared only for his son now. His life would be over in moments and even if he spent those last moments with pain as his last sensation, he would hold on to the sight of the little boy he loved more than anything in this world.

Minutes. He had maybe minutes left to spend with his son, and only his son, on his mind. He didn't just love the child more than anything in the world, Lucio was his world, ever since the day he was born. If there was one last thing to see before his death, it would be him.

He turned, his eyes searching over the heads of the crowd and even when one of the soldiers tried to hit him again, he forced himself not to turn away. Twice more did he feel the pain, but he did not turn and they soon gave up and resumed dragging him up the steps. As he rose higher, he saw Lucio's little frame beyond the crowds and met his eyes. The child backed up slowly, away from the crowd until his back met the wall of a building. Even from this distance, he could see the fear in those eyes or the way his chest heaved with every ragged breath.

As they reached the top of the steps, leading Luca to stand on a box in the middle of the short platform, he began to feel the fear for his own life breaking through the fear for his son for the first time. Before, he had only been concerned about Lucio's well being, and even now those worries stood at the forefront of his mind, but this new fear was there now too and it could be neither forgotten nor denied. The sight of the gallows, the crowds, the feel of the rope as they slipped it over his head and tightened it against his neck until he felt he was already suffocating made this all far too real now. In only moments, he would die. And he would leave behind a small, helpless five year old boy.

His eyes stayed on his child as he fought back the tears that threatened to rise up now. One glance. One small, so very precious moment. That was all he had left now to convey everything he could to his baby boy before he could no longer be with him. One glance, one moment, in which he tried to convey as much love and comfort as he could and all the apologies he still felt the need to say and would never get the chance to. It was his fault they were in Argenta, his fault he had gotten caught, and his fault his son would be left alone at such a young age. His fault his son would suffer like that, and all for a moment's carelessness.

Luca swallowed hard, shutting his eyes for only a moment as he let out out a shaky breath before opening them once again. He thought of his Lettie for only a moment, but even that offered him little comfort when he looked at the terrified face of their son and imagined the look on her face when he showed up before her to tell her he had failed to keep their baby safe once again.

Seconds. Seconds were left. And seconds were gone. Luca barely registered the soldier that approached once more, kicking the box out from beneath his feet without even a moment's hesitance. The soldiers here were far too used to killing.

Luca had always thought those lucky enough died instantly when they were hanged. Now he knew that wasn't the case. The box was not high enough, the rope too loose and as it tightened around his neck, his body moved without thought, struggling despite his bound hands to free himself of its grasp. His heart beat so much faster now than it ever had, each beat feeling like a countdown to its end, and his lungs burned as they fought for even the smallest of breaths, breaths he just could not manage to take around the rope constricting his throat.

Darkness came to the edges of his vision and he shifted his gaze towards Lucio once more. He saw the child sink down, curling his legs close to him and pressing his hands over his ears, a feeble attempt to block out the shouts and jeers of the crowd. A few tears slipped warm down Luca's cheeks, mingling with the ginger stubble that lined his jaw as he watched the child's pain, and felt his own; more pain than either of them had ever felt.

Fear and pain drowned everything. But even still, when Luca's eyes caught sight of the man approaching his son, he felt a sense of relief through it all. He knew this man. He had witnessed the kindness he had shown strolling player's first hand. The Barn Owl would never leave his son to the fate that had seemed so inevitable just moments ago.

Luca saw him talk to Lucio, take him by the hand, and the gentleness he showed the boy only confirmed what he already knew. Lucio wouldn't be alone. He would be okay. With the comfort of knowing his baby boy would be safe and cared for, darkness took Luca at last, his final thoughts a silent thank you to the man who had saved his son.


End file.
